


Две вещи, которых боится Коннор

by lotta_lostly



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Fear, Fear of Heights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Phobias, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Storms, Trauma
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 00:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15061016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotta_lostly/pseuds/lotta_lostly
Summary: У Коннора есть два страха.(перевод)





	Две вещи, которых боится Коннор

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Two Things Connor is Afraid Of](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14976164) by [Sharcade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharcade/pseuds/Sharcade). 



— Получается, подозреваемый бежал от этого места, — начал Коннор, задумчиво идя от середины крыши к ее краю, — и спрыгнул отсюда.

— М-да? И выжил? — спросил Хэнк, складывая руки на груди и наблюдая за андроидом издалека.

Коннор выглянул за край крыши и увидел внизу покалеченное тело подозреваемого. Никаких шансов. Он почувствовал, как в животе у него что-то оборвалось, и все системы в один голос давали одну и ту же команду отойти. Внезапно он отшатнулся назад, удивленно моргая, когда почувствовал дрожь в руках. Слишком высоко.

-Воу, ты как, нормально?

— Подозреваемый не выжил, — коротко сказал Коннор, беря себя в руки. — Человек не мог выжить после такого падения.

— А ты немного занервничал.

Тириум застучал у Коннора в ушах. Ему больше всего на свете сейчас хотелось спуститься с этой треклятой крыши.

— Меры предосторожности, — настаивал Коннор, поправляя галстук. — К тому же, даже очень немногие андроиды могли пережить такое падение.

Хэнк подозрительно посмотрел на Коннора, поднимая бровь. Коннор сглотнул, смотря на город с высоты. И он был вынужден признать, что вид с крыши был поистине завораживающим, при условии, если не вспоминать о том, как высоко он находится. Уровень стресса увеличился.

Он глубоко вздохнул.

— Ты типа высоты боишься, да?

— Конечно нет, — ответил Коннор. — Андроиды не чувствуют страха.

— А девианты чувствуют! — сказал он издевательски, пародируя голос андроида.  
Коннор тихо вздохнул и снова перевел свой взгляд на город, игнорируя Хэнка. Он осторожно приближался к краю крыши. Ему нужно было осмотреть место преступления.

— Я не боюсь, — продолжал настаивать Коннор, оборачиваясь на Хэнка через плечо. — Я был создан для подобной работы.

— Ну ладно, придурок, тогда посмотри вниз.

— Посмотрю.

— Хорошо, ну так делай это.

— Ладно.

— Посмотри вниз.

— Как раз собирался.

Хэнк склонил голову набок, опираясь на вентиляторный блок на верхушке крыши, и наблюдал за Коннором. Андроид еще раз сглотнул, глубоко вздыхая и смотря вниз с края крыши на мертвое тело внизу.

Уровень стресса мгновенно вырос, а взгляд, казалось бы, застыл на какой-то точке внизу. Все звуки вокруг слышались как простое шипение, потому что его разум сейчас был перегружен звуком собственного пульса и дыхания. Глаза были широко открыты, уставившись на землю. И даже несмотря на то, что он твердо стоял, Коннор не мог избавиться от мысли о том, что еще чуть-чуть, одно движение и все, он упадет.

Рвано и часто вдыхая, он быстро оттолкнулся от выступа на самом краю крыши, пытаясь успокоиться и выровнять дыхание. Андроид зажмурил глаза, уходя от края крыши и часто вдыхая через нос.

— Эй, ты в порядке? — Хэнк, поняв, в чем дело, поспешил за Коннором.

— Мы просто невероятно высоко, — пробормотал андроид, поднимая взгляд на Хэнка.

— Хочешь спуститься?

— Я не боюсь.

— Да, да, конечно, безусловно, — уговаривал Хэнк. — Но, все равно, может быть, нам стоит спуститься.

— Нам нужно закончить расследование здесь, прежде, чем спускаться.

Сильный порыв ветра заставил Коннора пошатнуться и оказаться на 0.4 сантиметра ближе к краю. Живот скрутило, и он быстро схватил Хэнка за руку, чтобы устоять и не сдвинуться дальше.

— Ты точно не хочешь спуститься? — беспокойство в голосе Хэнка стало более заметным. — Я могу осмотреться здесь, а ты проверишь внизу.

Коннор колебался, но, все же, ослабил хватку на руке Хэнка.

— Вероятность того, что на крыше найдутся вещдоки, равна семидесяти девяти процентам, — озвучил Коннор свою мысль, не сводя взгляд с Хэнка.

— Поэтому я найду их. Спускайся вниз.

— Но…

— Это приказ, Коннор.

Плечи девианта немного опустились. Он коротко кивнул, понимая, что теперь у него есть причина, чтобы уйти с крыши. Задумчиво перевел взгляд с Хэнка на дверь, ведущую к лестнице. Хэнк все понял, и когда Коннор проходил мимо него, похлопал его по плечу. Андроид быстро открыл дверь, спеша к ступеням лестницы.

— Эй, парень.

Коннор остановился и обернулся на Хэнка, в недоумении подняв бровь.

— Если ты боишься какой-нибудь херни, то можешь мне рассказать, ладно?

На мгновение воцарилась тишина, перед тем, как Коннор ответил, коротко кивая.  
— Я понял, Лейтенант. Спасибо.

— Да не за что. А теперь тащи свою задницу вниз и проверь тот сраный труп.

— Будет сделано, Лейтенант.

 

__________________________

 

По правде говоря, Хэнк любил плохую погоду. Это был лишний повод остаться дома, и лежа на диване, посмотреть телевизор, попивая что-нибудь крепкое. Он ничего не имел против грозы, порой ему был даже приятен ее низкий гул. А еще ему нравились те воспоминания, которые она пробуждала. Воспоминания о том, как его сын забегал к нему комнату, заслышав звуки грозы, забирался на кровать и ютился рядом, как будто Хэнк мог защитить его от всего, что могла принести с собой непогода.

Он думал о том, что большинство людей преодолевают страх грозы, становясь старше, потому что осознают, что вряд ли гром с молнией им навредят. Хэнк придерживался мнения, что все разумные взрослые это понимают.

К сожалению, уже несколько месяцев подряд у Хэнка в доме проживал андроид, который далеко не всегда был разумным, а на иногда и вовсе ребенком, казавшимся взрослым только на вид.

Первая странность произошла, когда прогремел гром, настолько сильный, что дом буквально затрясся. Коннор от испуга чуть подпрыгнул, а диод мгновенно замерцал желтым. Хэнк это заметил, на самом деле, трудно было проморгать то, что Коннор во время отдыха вел себя на удивление спокойно. Он также заметил, что диод Коннора оставался желтым, а сам андроид неотрывно следил за тем, что происходило на экране телевизора, притянув к себе подушку и крепко прижав ее к себе.

— Ты там нормально? — спросил Хэнк, поглядывая на Коннора.

— Я в порядке, — заверил девиант, но Хэнк заметил, как крепче тот сжал подушку, когда за окном прогремел гром. Андроид резко вздохнул от такой неожиданности.

— Парень, ты уверен?

— Я в порядке, — настаивал Коннор. Взгляд его на мгновение задержался на окне.

— Ну ладно, если ты так считаешь.

Без какого-либо намека или предупреждения, еще один ужасно громкий раскат грома сотряс дом, и диод Коннора загорелся красным, а сам он резко дернулся от неожиданности, поджимая колени к груди.

— Ты абсолютно уверен, что ты в порядке? — продолжал выпытывать Хэнк, пользуясь возможностью подвинуться чуть ближе к Коннору.

Если что, это был отцовский инстинкт в действии.

— Я-я в порядке, — снова повторил Коннор, хотя в его голосе ясно слышалась дрожь.

— Ладно, парень, — пробормотал Хэнк, кладя руки на плечи Коннору и притягивая андроида ближе. — Что бы ты ни говорил.

Еще один раскат грома сотряс дом. Коннор, что неудивительно, дернулся снова, и в этот раз его руки зацепились за рубашку Хэнка, а дыхание его сбилось.

— Это из-за грозы?

— Я не боюсь, если ты это имеешь ввиду.

— Конечно нет. Такая погода продлится до завтрашнего вечера.

— Я знаю. Я уже сверился с прогнозом ранее.

Прошло немного времени, и они оба ютились на диване, когда Хэнк аккуратно погладил Коннора по плечу, делая все возможное, чтобы успокоить парня, но чтобы это не выглядело слишком очевидным. Колени Коннора были по-прежнему подтянуты к груди, руки крепко сжимали подушку, а голова лежала на плече Хэнка. То, как напрягался Коннор при каждом ударе грома, заставляло Хэнка искренне ему сочувствовать, но он не собирался это озвучивать.

— Ну ладно, уже, черт возьми, очень поздно, пойду, пожалуй, спать, Коннор, — зевнул Хэнк, убирая руку с плеч Коннора и потягиваясь.

— Я тоже, наверное, отдохну.

— Тебе здесь будет нормально?

— Конечно.

— Даже несмотря на то, что за окном гроза?

— Я ее не боюсь.

— Нет, конечно же, нет.

Коннор немного подвинулся, ложась на диван и смотря на Хэнка снизу вверх. Тот коротко ему кивнул и направился по коридору в свою комнату.

— Спокойной, парень.

— Спокойной ночи, лейтенант.

Как только Хэнк поудобнее устроился в кровати, он услышал, как выключился в гостиной телевизор, и как Коннор задвигает все жалюзи в доме. А еще он слышал раскаты грома на улице, и каждый из них сопровождался испуганным вдохом андроида. Наконец, когда раздался невероятный по громкости удар грома, Хэнк обнаружил, что не может игнорировать хныканье Коннора, доносящееся из гостиной.

На несколько мгновений воцарилась тишина, а потом Хэнк услышал звук шагов андроида, идущего в его комнату. Дверь немного приоткрылась, и маленький лучик света осветил спальню Хэнка.

— Лейтенант?

— Иди сюда.

Коннор, не мешкая, быстро залез в кровать Хэнка, натягивая одеяло до подбородка, придвигаясь поближе к лейтенанту и поворачивая голову так, чтобы она была у Хэнка под подбородком. Он слегка прильнул к рубашке Хэнка и закрыл глаза, как будто пытаясь отрешиться от всего, что его окружало. Хэнк вздохнул, Коннора и поглаживая его по спине.

— Ты в порядке, парень?

— И-извините, что потревожил ваш сон.

— Не волнуйся, я не спал.

— Можно задать вопрос, Лейтенант?

— Валяй.

— Можно я сегодня тут посплю?

— Конечно.

— Спасибо, — тихо пробормотал Коннор, и Хэнк был, по правде говоря, тронут тем, какой искренней казалась эта благодарность.

— Спокойной, Коннор.

— Спокойной ночи, лейтенант.

Хэнк закрыл глаза, продолжая приобнимать Коннора рукой, чувствуя, что с каждым ударом грома хватка андроида становится немного крепче. Хэнк не мог не вспоминать Коула, который точно так же жался к нему, заставляя думать, что тот может сделать все, что угодно, чтобы защитить своего сына.

— С-спасибо, — повторил Коннор, и голос его был едва ли громче шепота.

Хэнк в ответ только крепче прижал его к себе.


End file.
